Bullseye
A mercenary of mysterious and questionable origin, Bullseye '''was a prime assassin in the criminal underworld. Bullseye discoverd his fondness of thrown weapons while serving in the N.S.A., and became a freelance assassin after his tour of duty. Bullseye's debut in the criminal underworld began with several attempts at extortion, thwarted by Daredevil. After this defeat, Bullseye began a quest of vengeance against the hero of Hell's Kitchen for ruining his reputation, hunting the hero down despite being defeated every time. Bullseye has since become one of the Kingpin's deadliest assassins, serving as his own personal hitman several times. After yet another defeat at Daredevil's hand, Bullseye found that his former boss had replaced him with Elektra, another assassin and Daredevil's lover. Bullseye later murdered Elektra, causing Daredevil to finally return the hatred Bullseye had for him. Bullseye has served on several teams of criminals, notably including Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts, where he was kept in secret as the team's own assassin, and the Dark Avengers, where he donned the bow of Hawkeye. Bullseye finally met an end to his assassination career during the Shadowlands Incident, where he challenged Daredevil one final time, who was now the leader of the ninja clan known as the Hand. Despite killing every ninja Daredevil had sent after him, Bullseye was murdered when Daredevil stabbed him with his own sai, avenging Elektra. Lady Bullseye tried to resurrect him, once, but the attempt backfired when he returned without any senses but his sight. Even this was lost when Daredevi saved the assassin from drowning in a vat of chemicals, which took away the assassin's sight. Battle vs. Golden Darkness (by MrPacheco101) ''Sainan' City Deep within Sainan city Golden Darkness is standing atop of a street pole, looking at the city through a sky view point. “Golden Darkness?” A voice called out. The blonde assassin looks down and sees a tall man with black hair and grey eyes, wearing a black business suit with matching dress shoes. “Yes, how do you know who I am?” the alien assassin questioned. “Well in my business, you hear stories coming from the dark alleys from time to time.” The man responded; Golden Darkness then jumps of the poll and lands in front of the man. “I see, so what is it that you want?” Golden Darkness asked. The man then holds up a suitcase “Business, mind if we talk somewhere else?” the man said. Suddenly both the man and Golden Darkness are sitting in a table at a fancy restaurant; the man then shows Golden Darkness photos of a large, bald, bulky man. “His name is Wilson Fisk or as he’s widely known in the criminal underworld, The Kingpin.” Golden Darkness then grabs one of the photos.” This man has a criminal organization about the size of f—king Asia, has both politicians and the police at the palm of his hand, and hitmen from left to right.” The man said while taking a sip of his drink. Golden Darkness then puts down the photo and looks at the man “And you want me to eliminate him?” the blonde assassin said. The man nods his head “Exactly, just name your price and I’ll write it out.” The man said pulling out a pen and checkbook. “Okay” Was the young woman’s’ only response. Unbeknownst to them a man in a white suit overhears the conversation and takes out his cell phone “Hello, I need to speak with Mr. Fisk…. It’s urgent.” New York City, Fisk Enterprise Tower In the main office Wilson “Kingpin” Fisk is sitting in his chair overlooking New York from a skypoint view, while his main assassin Bullseye is leaning against the wall playing darts hitting a bullseye with each dart he throws. “Mr. Fisk there’s someone on the phone who wants to talk to you, he says it’s urgent.” A voice from the intercom said. Kingpin then presses the intercom’s button “Send it through.” He said. Suddenly the voic of the man in the white suit comes on the intercom “Um... hey boss, something bad is gonna happen, something real bad.” He said nervously. “Well what is it?” The Kingpin asked, tapping his fingers on the desk. “Well it’s that ''man, it seems he’s hiring someone to take you out!” the man said. A chuckle bellowed from the bulky crimeboss “Oh really? Who is he hiring this time?” The crimeboss said. “I don’t know, I never seen this chick before, but she looks pretty dangerous. If I were you, I take precaution on this one.” The man said. The Kingpin then stops tapping his desk “Very well then, give me all the information you can gather understood?” he said. “Understood boss.” The voice from the intercom said. “Very well then, it’s best if you step to it.” The Kingpin then taps the button and the conversation end; he then looks at his main assassin Bullseye.” Bullseye you know what to do.” He said. A grin appears on the assassin’s face “It’s been awhile since I had a hit, this should be fun” the assassin said as he hits a bullseye with the last dart. “Bullseye.” New York City, Hell’s Kitchen A black spaceship appears above the gritty neighborhood known as Hell’s Kitchen and teleports Golden Darkness on top of a roof. The alien assassin looks around her surroundings “So this is New York City.” She said looking at the US city, then looks down and sees a man robbing an old lady of her purse. “Very different from Sainan City by far.” The assassin remarked, suddenly something speeds right towards her slightly giving her a small gash on her left cheek (blood trickling from the wound). “What was that?” Golden Darkness said to herself, she then finds a card latched on the ground and picks it up. “Did this hit me, a card?” she said looking at it from all directions, and finding a trace of blood latched on the edges. “I only missed on purpose, just so you know.” A voice said from behind. Golden Darkness turns around and sees Bullseye standing before her. “Are you one of Kingpin’s hitmen?” the blonde assassin said to the masked man. “Indeed, I’m his top assassin and most wanted killer in the world Bullseye.” The masked assassin responds. “Bullseye; how honorable is it to give me your name, it seems you already know you are bound to die by my hands.” Golden Darkness said, she then transforms her left hand in to a giant blade. Bullseye then busted out laughing leaving the alien assassin confused on the situation. “Hahahaha oh that’s rich, but that’s not the reason why I gave you my name.” Bullseye said wiping the tears off his eye. “Really, then why did you give me your name?” the blonde assassin asked in a serious tone. “The reason why I gave the legendary Golden Darkness my name is because…” Bullseye said as he reaches behind his back. “It’s the last thing you’re gonna hear before I send you to hell!” The masked assassin then throws a metal spike at fast speed towards Golden Darkness. The alien assassin then dodges the attack and gives Bullseye a deathly glare “Is that all?” Golden Darkness said. Bullseye then begins to chuckle “Oh baby, I’m just getting started.” Bullseye said, then pulls out shurikens from each finger tips and throws them at the blonde assassin. Golden Darkness dodges the first four shurikens, then turns her other hand into another blade and began to slice the rest of the shurikens away from her. “Your attacks are beginning to annoy me, so please just die.” She said calmly, she then transform her hair into multiple dragon heads and launches them at her masked opponent. Bullseye sees the dragon heads coming straight at him and dodges the first one from then side, he then jumps away from the second dragon head, does a cart wheel to keep away from the third one, and finally doing a backward flip to dodge the last one by a hair “Oh my aren’t you full of surprises, but you left yourself wide open!” the masked assassin said, then throws a dagger at golden Darkness hitting her in the left shoulder. “Gah!” The alien assassin said as she felt a sharp pain hit her left shoulder, suddenly Bullseye appears right in front of the blond assassin “Wide Open!” he yelled, then does a roundhouse kick into Golden Darkness’s face knocking her back. Bullseye then pulls out another dagger and tries to stab in the chest, but the Blond assassin knocks the dagger from his hand with her bladed right arm and slashes him in the chest with her other bladed hand. “Son of a-“ Bullseye said as he grabs his chest in pain and jumps back from Golden Darkness range; the masked assassin then pulls out two sais and throws them at the alien assassin. Golden Darkness dodges the first easily, but the second one rips through her skirt giving Bullseye an open view of her panties. “Pink, I like pink.” He said with a chuckle. Confused with his statement Golden Darkness looks down and realizes her panties are in full view for the public to see. Suddenly the blonde assassin begins to blush and tries to cover herself, she then looks up to see Bullseye laughing his ass off from her embarrassment. “I don’t like ecchi people.” She said in an angry tone, her hair then begins to ball into multiple fists and launch them at Bullseye. “What the?” were the masked assassin’s last words, before he gets hit with a barrage of fist-like hair, suddenly Golden Darkness appears before Bullseye; the blonde assassin then turns her left leg into a giant spike ball and slams it into Bulseye’s face, knocking him face down on the ground. Golden Darkness then walks up towards the fallen assassin and turns her left hand into a blade. “You have fought well, but in the end it was futile.” Golden Dakness said as she lifts her bladed hand up “Please don’t think ill of me.” Realizing what was going on, Bullseye tries to find a way to turn the situation around. His answers were finally solved when he finds a ripped electric wire cord; a smile appears upon his face as he turns around to face his extraterrestrial opponent “This battle is far from over.” Bullseye then grabs the ripped electric cord and slams it into Golden Darkness electrocuting her, Suddenly Golden darkness is sent flying from the over shock and is knocked into the ground with a large thud. “Damn, I was little over confident.” Golden Darkness said as she tries to get up. Bullseye then runs towards the fallen warrior and slams into her, knocking them both off the roof. Suddenly both warriors crashed into an abandoned apartment window, landing on the floor with a large thud. Both warriors the slowly starts to get up, Bullseye then looks at his alien foe with the eyes of a psychopath “I told you this fight isn’t over yet.” He said to Golden Darkness. The alien assassin then gives Bullseye an evil glare “It is now.” She said as she tries to transform her hand into a weapon, but nothing happens. “What, don’t tell me the shock short-circuited the nantites in my body!?” Golden Darkness thought to herself. Bullseye then begins to laugh maniacally “Oh don’t tell me your powers just run out right now!” He said in glee. “Well for me everything is a weapon, so your s—t out of luck.” The masked assassin said as he grabs a couple of glass shards from the ground. “Any last words?” Realizing she’s at the end of her ropes, Golden Darkness then begins to think of a plan to get her out of this situation. “What can I do, I can’t let my self die just yet.” The blonde assassin said to herself, and then a plan suddenly popped in her head. “Are you really gonna get satisfaction in killing an unarmed opponent.” She said to the psychopathic opponent. Bullseye then starts to hesitate in killing the alien assassin “what do you mean?” He questioned the blonde woman. “If you’re really the greatest assassin in the world, then it would be easy to take me out in unarmed combat” Golden Darkness said as she gets into her battle stance. Bullseye then starts to think about the situation and finally puts the glass shards down. “Why not, I’ll take even more pleasure in turning your face into mush.” He said as he cracked both his fist. “Very well, let’s begin.” Golden Darkness said, she then rushes at her masked opponent with quick speed and slams her opponent with an open handed strike knocking him back a little. Bullseye then looks at Golden Darkness with glee. “Oh baby, I like it when your rough.” He said, and then pops his neck a couple of times. “Come on, I want more!” Bullseye taunted. Golden Darkness then rushes at her opponent again and tries to kick him in the stomach, but the masked assassin blocks the attack and counters with a punch in the stomach knocking the blonde assassin away. “This is no ordinary human.” The blond assassin thought, she then charges at her opponent again and elbows him in the face. Bullseye counters the attack with a kick in the shins followed by an elbow in the neck; Golden Darkness followed it with a chop in the face, followed by a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Bullseye then gets the best of the alien assassin by grabbing her from behind and keeping her in a grappled state. “Hehehe I got yo-“Before Bullseye can finish his sentence, Golden Darkness headbutts him in the face causing him to loose his grip and stagger back. Bullseye then grabs his face and begins to scream in pain. “You stupid little b—ch! You broke my f—king nose!” he screamed. Realizing the golden opportunity Golden Darkness then rushes at her opponent once more to finish the job, but was met with an overhead slam to the face knocking her down to the ground. Bullseye followed this with a kick in the stomach, causing the assassin to cough blood and finally he grabs the alien by the throat and proceeds to strangle her. “you b—ch! I’m going to snap your neck and rape your f—cking corpse!” Bullseye yelled as he tightened his grip. “Damn it, not yet!” Golden Darkness thought, as she gasps for air. “I’ve got to let him loosen his grip!” she said to herself, so with the strength she had Golden Darkness knees Bullsye in the groin; the pain Bullseye felt was like a hot sun beating on the tin roof, it was so unbearable it causes the masked assassin to let go of the blonde alien and roll away from her while grabbing his jewels for protection. Golden Darkness then begins to cough as fresh air flowed into her lungs. “I’ve got to get out of her!” Golden Darkness thought, she then looked around the room and found the door exiting the apartment room. “There!” she said, Golden Darkness rushed towards the door as fast as she could. Bullseye then sees the blonde assassin running towards the door. “As if I’m gonna let you escape!” he said, Bullseye then grabs a glass shard and throws at the alien girl; before Golden Darkness could touch the door, the glass shard embeds itself into Golden Darkness’s back. “Ah!” she screamed as she felt the stinging pain from the wound, but it did not stop her from reaching the door. Golden Darkness then slams herself into the wooden frame causing it to break and attract dust, but also giving just enough cover for the blonde assassin to escape. Bullseye then grabs another glass shard and slowly begins to get up, he then starts to stagger towards his alien opponents trail. Bullseye then arrives at the two way hallway and looks both ways “Where did that little b—ch go!?” he yelled, Bullseye then looks down and sees a blood trail coming from the left side. The masked assassin slowly begins to follow the bloody trail with his hand holding the glass shard tightly causing blood to trickle down, suddenly the blood trail stops midway. Confused Bullseye open the first two doors next to him, but found no blood any where; he tried the next two doors, but it also had the same results. “Dammit where the hell did you go?” he said in anger. Unbeknownst to Bullseye, the alien assassin known as Golden Darkness is hanging on the ceiling right above the masked assassin. “It ends now!” Golden Darkness said, she then lets go of the ceiling and lands on top of Bullseye. “What the-“were the last words Bullseye said as gets toppled on by Golden Darkness, afterwards the blonde assassin gets Bullseye into a Brazilian chock hold grabbing him by the arm and tighting his neck with her legs. Bullseye then tries to get out of the hold, but it only tighten the blonde assassin’s grip even further; then with one swift movement, Golden Darkness snapped the masked assassin’s neck. Bullseye’s struggle slowly begins to weaken, until it finally stopped. Golden Darkness loosens her grip and slumps next to the wall; she then reaches behind her back and slowly begins to take out the glass shard inch by inch. The pain was more excruciating as each inch is pulled from the wound, until it was all out. The blonde assassin then throws the shard away and begins to breathe heavily “the blood won’t stop flowing, bad idea to pull it out.” She said as her breath becomes even heavier, her sight then starts to blur in and out. Footsteps can be heard on the right side of the hallway; Golden Darkness looks towards the right and sees a blur vision of a red figure approaching her. Fear then begins to seep within the blonde assassin’s psyche as the red figure comes closer to her “Another assassin, and I have no strength to fight it.” She thought the red figure then stands before the alien assassin. Golden darkness then looks up in despair. “No! I can’t die now! Not yet because…” an image of young girl with brown hair and hazel eyes appears before Golden Darkness. “Mikan .” Her vision then goes black. Hell’s Kitchen protector Daredevil is going on his daily patrol when suddenly caught his attention, Daredevil sensed a loud located on the north side of HK. “Better go check it out he said.” The red hero said. The sounds came from an abandoned apartment where he discovered the battered body of Golden Darkness and the mangled corpse of Bullseye. Daredevil slowly walked up to Golden Darkness. “Hey are you okay?” he asked. Golden Darkness then looked up at the masked hero with her sullen red eyes “Mikan.” Was the only word she said and then she fainted. Daredevil then bent down and grabbed her hand to check for a pulse. “Your alive, but barley though.” He said. Daredevil then looked at the mangled corpse of Bullseye and then back to Golden Darkness. “I must say, you sure have guts to do one thing I couldn’t do.” He said with a smile. “Don’t worry I’ve got friends from high places that will give you the best medical treatment around.” Daredevil then picks up the blonde assassin bridal style; he then looks at Golden Darkness’s sleeping face and smiles “I bet your friend Mikan is worried sick.” Expert's Opinion Please consider contributing an opinion on why Golden Darkness won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Barracuda (by Thundrtri) Barracuda walks up a ragged ally, M60 strapped to his chest, he forges on in the rain. He looks around the alley and sees the Punisher lying on the ground, bleeding out. “Muthafucka took my kill,” he says, looking down at the throwing knife imbedded in the Punisher’s neck. Suddenly, he hears a trash can rattle. Looking back, Barracuda sees a Shuriken stuck in the tin trash can. Barracuda walks up and stares at it. Turning his head, he sees a figure flicker across the fire escape. “Bitch wanna play?” he says as he cocks his M60. Walking out into the middle of the small clearing surrounded by brick apartments, he looks around. Suddenly, a flurry of knives and Shurikens fly towards Barracuda from atop an apartment. One of the knives sticks itself in Barracuda’s arm. The muscular man easily rips the knife from his arm and tucks it in his belt, for later. Running back for cover, Barracuda fires his M60. The figure ducks and dodges the bullets with great ease as he returns fire with his Shurikens. “You’re one tough son of a bitch!” Barracuda yells as he continues the fire with his M60. Bullseye jumps from one apartment to the next, throwing his Shurikens. He reaches down for the next one, but feels nothing at his belt. Sliding his hand back an inch or two, he feels for his Glock. Gripping tightly around the pistol’s handle, he pulls it from its holster. He fires it on full auto at his foe. Most of the rounds hit Barracuda in the chest, but none wound him. Barracuda smiles and shrugs as Bullseye holsters the empty pistol in anger and jumps from the building. Cuda sprays more bullets at Bullseye, who again dodges. Click. He was out of bullets, was he? Not already Barracuda thought to himself. Looking down at his M60, he saw bullets on the belt. “Damned piece of shit jammed,” Barracuda mutters. Suddenly, a forceful kick hits him in the jaw. Barracuda steps back and drops his jammed machine gun. Bullseye kicks at him again, this time, to the gut. Barracuda growls in frustration and pulls out his hatchet. Bullseye steps back as the axe is swung at him. Now frustrated beyond belief, Barracuda swings again; this time, Bullseye catches the shaft of the weapon with his Sai and pushes forward. The two villains struggle for a moment and Bullseye drops down and stabs Barracuda deep in the leg with one of his two Sai. Barracuda growls and hacks again with his hatchet. Bullseye ducks again and slashes across Barracuda’s cheek. Blood sprays across Barracuda’s face, “You piece a shit!” Enraged, Barracuda hacks at Bullseye; the blade hits Bullseye in the back and cuts into the flesh, but stops at his Admantium spine. Bullseye cringes and turns to his shocked foe, “Surprise,” he says mockingly. Bullseye kicks his stunned foe in the kick with all his might and topples the great man to the ground. Barracuda reaches back and grabs his M60. “Awwww shit! Muthafucka bout to die!” Barracuda yells. Bullseye throws his Sai into the barrel of the M60. Barracuda growls and punches Bullseye in the face, knocking the man who never misses to the ground. The rain, now in a massive downpour, sends Bullseye sliding across the wet asphalt. Bullseye stands and runs into one of the apartments and through the halls. Barracuda walks over and drops his M60 in a nearby dumpster and pulls his Mossberg from his back. He cocks the gun and kicks down the door to the apartment building. Bullseye waits on the second floor for his enemy to come. Fully loaded M4 in hand, he was ready. He could hear him coming; he knew his foe was coming. But he wasn’t coming up the stairs, suddenly, the elevator dings and Bullseye turns and sprays his M4 into the elevator. But it was empty. Suddenly, a blast sprays from the elevator as Bullseye hits the hidden Claymore mine. Bullseye is thrown backwards in the hall and into a wall. Bullseye stands up; head pulsing, ears ringing, blurry vision. He sees a massive figure walking towards him. Bullseye reaches for his M4, but it is shot away from his reach by Barracuda. Cocking his shotgun once again, Barracuda steps closer. Bullseye stands and leaps up in time to dodge another shotgun blast. Barracuda cocks once more but Bullseye steps forward and pushes the gun up and kicks Barracuda in the stomach. Barracuda drops his gun and pulls out his machete. “You little piece a shit,” Barracuda says as he slashes with the machete. Bullseye ducks down and pulls out his baton and block a second slash. Barracuda swings again and again only to be blocked. Barracuda is struck in the head by Bullseye’s baton over and over again. Beginning to bleed severely, Barracuda chops at Bullseye’s skull with his machete. The blade again glances off Bullseye’s Admantium skull. Bullseye kicks again to Barracuda’s stomach and causes him to crash into an empty apartment. Barracuda drops his machete as he falls through the apartment door and onto the musty shag carpet. Barracuda punches Bullseye in the head, knocking him into the wall. He grabs his shotgun and cocks it. Bullseye reaches down and grabs his M4. The two turn two face each other, barrel to barrel. Bullseye pulls the trigger first, click. Angered, Bullseye quickly hits Barracuda in the head with his rifle butt. Barracuda steps back, stunned. Running into the messy apartment, Bullseye pulls out his Glock and shoots the window of the apartment. The window shatters and Bullseye leaps through it. Bullseye lands on the small, flat roof of the apartment complex. Back in the hall, Barracuda rubs his bloody head and stands, “Muthafucking piece o shit!” he yells as he runs through the apartment. Bullseye sets his M4 down by a large smokestack on the roof. Pulling out his Semtex, he wads some up and puts it on the side of the gun. Strapping a detonator to it, he steps back and stands far from the rifle. Barracuda meanwhile, walks onto the roof and fires his shotgun. Bullseye dodges and casts 4 knives into Barracuda’s chest. Growling in pain, Barracuda rips the knives from his chest and fires his shotgun one last time. The blast hits Bullseye square in the chest. The man who never misses falls backwards onto the roof. Blood dripping from his body, he coughs and watches as Barracuda walk towards him. Barracuda pulls the trigger on the shotgun, but hears the click of an empty weapon. He looks to his left and sees the M4. Looking at a wounded Bullseye several meters away, he reaches for the rifle. Bullseye smirks and presses the detonator. The Semtex on the gun explodes and knocks Barracuda backwards to the edge of the building. “Bitch booby trapped it,” Barracuda says as he kneels and pulls out his switchblade. Bullseye stands and limps over to his severely wounded foe. He picks up a toothpick from the ground and puts it in his mouth. “What dafuck is ‘at gonna do to-“Barracuda manages to say before Bullseye spits out the toothpick with extreme force. The small wooden stick flies through Barracuda’s eye and out the back of his skull. Barracuda falls backwards off the roof and onto the ground just as the rain stops. “That,” Bullseye says as he walks away. Expert's Opinion Please consider writing an expert's opinion regarding why Bullseye won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Marvel Warriors